Frozen Songfics
by BardenBeale
Summary: Every Frozen Song with a Once Upon a Time Twist. some are funny, some are sad and some are weird. Reviews are loved
1. Do you want to go Horse Riding?

Snow knocked on Regina's door at 6am.

Regina?

Do you wanna go horse riding?

You said youd take me today

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away-

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!-

Do you wanna go Horse Riding?

It doesn't have to be horseriding.

Regina became agitated. She rolled over in bed, glaring at the door. "Go AWAY Snow!"

Snow sighed, tears filling her eyes

Okay, bye...

3years later

Do you wanna go horse riding?

Or clean out Rocinante's stall?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

My New Hunting Dog

(Good Girl, Joan!)

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by-

(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

Snow knocked on the door again, the day after her father's death.

Regina? Please, I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been

They say "have courage", and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna Go Horse Riding?

Snow slid down the door, burying her face in her hands, sobbing. On the other side of the door, Regina was doing the same thing, a locket with Daniel's picture in her hands.


	2. Let it go!

Regina stormed out of the castle, leaping onto Rocianate's back. She galloped into the forest,

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation, And it"s Mother's fault I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"

She sighed, anger and sadness seeming to drown her, as she quoted her mother's words.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!" She made Rocinante gallop faster, as she threw off the gloves her mother always made her wear to look like a lady.

"Well, now they know!" She had tried to hide her relationship with Daniel, but now, because of Snow, He was dead.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door!" She done just that, slammed the door in Cora's face, leaving her standing there open mouthed and shocked. " I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway!"

"It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all!" She no longer feared Cora, because what could she do to her now? She had nothing. Nothing Cora could take away.

"It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!" She leaped over fallen trees and frozen streams using her magic to make her horse go faster than wind.

"Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry!" She wouldn't let Cora see her tears, wouldn't give her the sick joy of seeing her heart break.

"Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on!" She decided to try the magic that Cora had taught her, And to her surprise, it sent a thrill of power through her veins. " My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, The past is in the past!" Gone was the girl who giggled with Daniel on the hill tops and spent hours in front of the mirror checking to see if she looked beautiful for him. He was gone, and that part of her died with him.

"Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!" She cackled to the rising sun, causing Rocinante to prick his ears, as she shot flames, and ice as one from her hands. This was it. Power.

"Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway!" And with that, she shot down the tallest tree in the forest. It exploded in a ball of fire.

Author's note: Yes, I know that Cora doesn't teach Regina magic, Rumpelstiltskin does, but for the timing of the story's sake (right after Daniel's death, i had to make her learn from Cora. Sorry guys :)


End file.
